wood chipper
by bloodycaller
Summary: Karen a 20 year old girl thinks that every one spins around heard life but jig saws new guy shows her that its not.


please review after you read so i can improve my storys hope you like it ____________________________________________________________________________

Karen!,Karen! you are going to by late!, Karen's mom yelling from the bottom of the stairs. your going to be late for work. shut up mom ! i don't need you telling me what to do you little bitch, i am 20 years old now get lost and let me go back to bed. Karen yelling down the stairs in an angry voice like a child that didn't get his favorite toy from the store and is making every one pay for it. Karens mom didnt say a word after that and just walked away. when Karen finally woke up around 12:00 am she knew she was late but she didnt care, to Karen life was crappy, she thought that the world spun around her and she didnt have to care about life if she didnt wont to. that after noon she got to gether with her friend, but what most people didnt know about her is that when she got together with her friend it was only because they did meth with them, they would get high till dawn. when Karen gets home from visting her friend she has an act for not getting got. she acts likes shes tired and that it was a hard day at work but she barely ever went to work the only time she went there was because she needed some money. but that night Karen didnt need an act for why she was high because that night Karen wasnt going home. at around 6:00 pm she said good bye to her freinds and left. Karen didnt want to be late for dinner so she took a short cut home from her friends house because she really was hungery for some dinner, but she only wanted to spend her money on meth so she started running home, because that night her mom was making pasta Karens favorite meal, she ran down a dark ally way when all of a sudden she heard foot steps behind her she stopped to look, but nothing was there so she walked this time but fast because she still really wanted to get home for some pasta. Karen heard the foot steps again, but this time before she had time to turn around, somthing hit her in the head and she fell to to ground . Karen could only she a figure of a man with black hair but before she could say anthing she blacked out. when Karen came to she sat up to see darkness, she got scrared and called out for somone to help but no one was there to answer her so she called out again but no answer. Karen tride to move but her legs just wouldent move. Karen was about to try again when the lights came on, when Karen saw what he was strapped to she screamed. Karen was attched to what looked like a wood chipper. Karen tryed to unlock the binds from her legs but nothing worked. then out of the corner of her eyes she saw a tv go on, the tv looked like those old tvs that only got black and white pictures on them, but then a guy came in. who are you Karen screaming at the TV. Karen i want to play a game with you, i have been watching you for a while and you have been wasting your life away you, you dont care about the family that loves so much that they dont want to throw you onto the streets for being a brat to let me go yelled Karen, i can change please just let me go. you dont care about life this will show you if you are true to your word. please just let me go! cryed Karen. right NOW your legs are attached to platform that is getting sucked into a wood chipper, you will have five minutes to get the keys and unlock the belt because every time a minute is up the platform will be sucked in a little more and in five minutes if you are not out you will be sucked in and chopped into a pile. but you probably want to know were the keys are the, the first key is in your right eye, and the other key is in your left ear. the knife in front of you is the weapon that will show you you care about life. you care for life so much you will give up some of you own limbs just to survive. you have 5 minutes Karen.  
LET THE GAME BEGIN.

the be continued please review .


End file.
